


Double Boom

by LazyAyze



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Also Lesion's a fricken dad, And poor pulse, Demolition Derbies, Easter Egg Reference, F/M, Fluff, He has so many weird stories, He's gonna be a third wheel heh, I need more Hibana, She's best girl, These two are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAyze/pseuds/LazyAyze
Summary: Hibana and Thermite both like destroying things. The latter thinks he can use that to his advantage.





	Double Boom

**Author's Note:**

> With the picture in the piano in Fortress, I think it's Hibana with Thermite and (I think) Pulse, and not Ying, as some say, but ye. I just turned that lil easter egg into a story.

"Now, the  _fourth_ time I broke my leg, there was this older guy helping me work on scraping the the hull of one of these 1980s cargo ships, and I, the stupid teenager I was-"

Lesion's spent the last half hour explaining his gruesome and not so sane boat activities to Buck, Hibana, and Echo (although the latter isn't really paying attention seeing as he's playing on his phone as Lesion drapes an arm around him). The other two seem so engrossed in Lesion's stories though that Thermite doesn't even want to bother Hibana after having com to find her. She's always been one for mechanics and stupid stories like these (otherwise she wouldn't be friends with Thermite), but he never reckoned she'd be interested in  _boats_ , of all things.

After lingering in the doorway for a few seconds, Thermite makes his way over to the couches and sits down on the arm of the sofa next to Buck as Lesion branches off halfway through his story about falling through the floorboards of a dock to talk about another time when he fell into an oil tank. Hibana must have seen him in the corner of her eye as she now shifts her attention to him. She welcomes him, giving him a quick and cute smile.

She looks to be really enjoying the stories of Rainbow's Asian Dad, her intrigued smile something Thermite's always adored, so it makes Thermite feel a little bad about wanting to pull her out of her fun. Still though, he thinks she'll enjoy his surprise more than how Lesion won 100 renminbi from drinking a shot of oil at fourteen.

Thermite nods his head towards the door while arching his eyebrow, quietly asking if she wants to leave with him. She ponders it for a moment before shrugging and turning back to the others.

"Excuse me guys, I gotta run."

"Ah, but you're going to miss how I got a fish hook stuck in my leg!"

Hibana giggles, pushing up from the couch. "Maybe another time, Tze Long, I promise."

"Alright then, but I'll hold you to it!"

Hibana excuses herself from the sofa, patting Buck on the shoulder. Thermite gets off the arm of the couch and walks with her to the door, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"I see you rewrapped your hands with our leftover Christmas ribbons, so somethings up. What's the special occasion?" She pushes some black lengths of hair behind her ear, looking up at him.

Thermite grins. "Oh, nothin'. Just wanted to save ya from the old man's sea shanties."

Hibana rolls her eyes and scoffs at him playfully as they pass through the threshold of the common room, entering into the mildly busy halls. "That's not the only reason, is it?"

Thermite holds up his hands in defense. "If you want to go back, be my guest." He points over his shoulder with his thumb, but gets a light punch as his answer. "Okay, nah, just wanted to know how much you like destroyin' things."

Hibana studies his face suspiciously before moving out of the way for a passing operator, getting even closer to Thermite's side, not that he's complaining. "I hang out with you on a day to day basis; I think you know the answer to that."

"Still, how much do you like makin' things go  _boom_." He adds jazz hands for dramatic affect.

"We made Alexandr's old wardrobe explode three days ago, so I'd say an eleven out of ten."

Thermite laughs, remembering how he got hit in the chest with a flying and flaming board of wood, sending him to the ground and then Doc's office. All the while, Hibana had been wheezing. "Well, there's this thing up in Ipswich," he begins to pull something out of his hoodie pocket, catching Hibana's eye, "that I'd think you'd like to go to."

He hands Hibana the three tickets he and Pulse bought a day prior. She stops in the middle of the hall, looking down and reading one of the tickets in her hand. It seems to Thermite that she rereads the same one at least three times, all before she looks up at him with the utmost joy he's ever seen in her warm eyes.

"You're kidding," she almost whispers, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she stares at the demolition derby tickets. A goofy smile creeps onto her face as soon as she looks up at Thermite shaking his head. "Oh, my god."

"So, how 'bout it?" They're both looking at each other, beaming like they just destroyed Pulse's birthday cake with Nomad's borrowed airjab again.

"Oh, my  _god_ , Jordan." She's giggling now, throwing her arms around Thermite's neck and hugging him. "This is- holy crap!  _Yes!_ Thank you!"

He returns the hug, smiling into her hair. "So it's a date?"

Hibana pulls back, happily intrigued once again. "A date?"

Thermite winks, ruffling her soft, black hair with his wrapped hands. "I mean, Jack'll have to be the third wheel, but we can make it work, right?"

And the adorable smile he gets in response tells him it's a date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, meh Tumblr's https://ayezeeismee.tumblr.com


End file.
